Secret Pain
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Nicki moves on from destroying Jake's life and sets her sights on Lucas.
1. Price Of Silence

SECRET PAIN

AUTHOR'S NOTE\DISCLAIMER

Takes place During the end of "What is and What Should Never Be". Even though One Tree Hill is now entering its fourth season, I'm completely new to it and beg you to bear with me. I was watchin' this ep and a story idea was born. One Tree Hill and its characters belong to the CW. What happens here takes place of the cat fight. I realize that Lucas is slightly out of character, but Nicki's playing on his guilt.

CHAPTER ONE: PRICE OF SILENCE

Lucas Scott quickly moved away from Nicki's seductive fingers. He couldn't even believe she had the nerve to come here. Wait, scratch that. He **could**. He just couldn't believe that Brooke Davis had actually invited her. Just because she and her best friend, Peyton Sawyer were arguing, it didn't mean she had to go and pull a stupid stunt like this. The teen moved through the mob until he reached Nathan's bedroom and closed the door behind him. Nathan Scott was his half brother, younger by three months. He sat on the bed. Meanwhile, Hayley James, Nathan's girlfriend walked around, trying to figure out just who everybody was.

"Hey. What's up?" a kid she didn't know asked.

"Uh, nothing much," Hayley responded. Meanwhile, Lucas was sitting on the bed, trying to think, not an easy thing to do with all that racket. Suddenly, he heard the door openening.

"So, **this** is where you ran off to," a voice commented. Lucas sighed.

"Look Nicki, I promised I wouldn't tell anyone about us and I haven't, so why don't you just buzz off?" he requested.

"Oh, don't be like that, Luke. We had a good time, right?" Nicki asked, putting an arm around his shoulders. Lucas pushed her away.

"**Don**'**t** touch me, okay?" he snapped.

"Luke---" she began to say.

"Stop! Just stop!" he interrupted, jumping up. He headed for the door, but she quickly intercepted him.

"Wait, come on," she said with a winning smile.

"Get out of my way," he told her. He tried to move past her, but she once again blocked his entrance.

"Nicki, I'm not kidding. Get out of my way," he said angrily.

"Come on, Lucas. Don't be this way," she whispered, putting a hand on his cheek. He huffed and jerked her hand down. He once again tried to pass her, but she remained where she was. Then, before Lucas could stop her, she pushed him towards the bed.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" Lucas demanded as he stumbled back. Nicki chuckled as she continued her actions.

"You'll see, baby," she smirked. Then she forced him backwards.

"You gotta be kiddin' me," he said.

"Oh, I never kid, baby," she responded with a grin. He grunted as she climbed on top of him and he began fighting her.

"Unh-unh. No fighting," Nicki scolded. However, Lucas continued to struggle. His fight ceased when she put a hand around his throat.

"Sssssshhhhhh. You make one sound and Peyton knows all about us," Nicki threatened. Lucas' eyes clouded and he nodded in defeat. "Now, relax and enjoy the ride," she smirked. With that, she began caressing his cheek. With her other hand, she pulled up his shirt and leaned into him, placing a hand on his chest. Lucas groaned and tried get away.

"Don't try it, baby," she chided. She continued kissing him. As she did so, she let her fingers play over his chest. As she did this, they went lower and lower. Feeling the woman's hand on the button his of his jeans, Lucas grunted.

"No. No way, Nicki," he told her. He'd let Nicki have a little fun, but he wouldn't let her take him.

"All it takes is one word to Peyton," she reminded. Lucas sighed and nodded dejectedly. Nicki chuckled and continued her actions. Lucas shut his eyes and tried not ton think about what was happening. What he was **allowing** to happen. All because he had cheated on Brooke with Peyton. He heard a moan of happiness and knew that she had gotten what she wanted. This continued for a little while. Then, he heard a chuckle and felt the sudden absence of her weight. He opened his eyes to see her rebuttoning her blouse.

"Thanks, baby," she smirked. After Nicki left, Lucas sat up and pulled on his clothes. With a shaky sigh, he dumped his face in his hands. Wetness on his fingers told the boy that he had began crying. He couldn't believe he had just been raped. What was he going to do? _I---I gotta tell someone_, he thought. He lifted his head, wiped away his tears. Then, he looked around the room. Seeing the phone, he leaned over the bed and picked up the receiver. With a trembling hand, he dialed three numbers.

"9-1-1. Please state your emergency," the operator requested. Lucas opened his mouth to respond, but stopped. _What am I thinking? They're not gonna believe me! I'm a guy! I could've totally stopped it!_ he thought to himself.

"Hello?" the operator asked. Without a word, Lucas hung up. When he came back out a few minutes later, the police were at the door, asking who the owner was. When he realized that Nathan was about to get in trouble, Lucas quickly spoke up for him. But it was no use. The police arrested the kids and everyone went home. In his room, Lucas flopped on the bed and began crying. Hearing the sobs, his mother, Karen Roe, came into his room.

"Lucas? Lucas, honey, what's wrong?" she asked in concern.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Mom," he cried.

"Sorry for what?" she questioned.

"Mom, please...just leave me alone," he pleaded admist his tears.

"Okay. But if you want to talk---" the woman's sentence trailed off. Feeling completely helpless, she walked out, leaving her son crying on his bed.


	2. Acting Normal

DISCLAIMER

One Tree Hill belongs to the CW. I only own the plot.

The next morning, Lucas walked to his locker, making sure to avoid contact with any of his friends.

"Lucas! Hey, Lucas!" a voice exclaimed. He ignored the voice and concentrated on getting his books.

"Hey, are you mad at me?" Haley asked, appearing beside his locker.

"No. I just---I've got a lot on my mind, Hales," Lucas told her.

"What's wrong? Is it your mom or Keith?" Hayley questioned in concern.

"No, there's nothing wrong. It's just a bunch of basketball stuff," Lucas lied.

"Are the guys giving you a hard time again? 'Cuz I can totally talk to Nathan," Hayley offered.

"Appreciate it Hales, but it's not necessary," Lucas assured.

"Then what---" Hayley's question was interrupted by the bell.

"Gotta go," Lucas said. Then, he adjusting the weight of the books he needed, he walked off. In class, Lucas blew out a breath. He didn't know what to do. Meanwhile, Nathan stared at his half brother. What was up with him? He seemed so tense this morning. Had something happened at the party? And if so, what? Feeling someone watching him, Lucas turned around.

"Are you okay?" Nathan mouthed.

"I'm fine. Take a picture," Lucas mouthed back. Nathan threw him a confused look. Then, the older boy turned his attention back to the teacher. However, he couldn't keep his mind on the lesson. He kept feeling Nicki's hands all over him. _Man, why did I let her do it? Why'd I let her play me like that?_ Lucas wondered. He felt a wetness behind his lids. He ducked his head and swiped at his eyes. He couldn't break down. He just couldn't.

"Mr. Scott, are you all right?" the teacher queried.

"I got somethin' in my eye. Could I go flush it?" Lucas requested.

"Yeah, sure," the teacher answered. Lucas left the class and headed straight for the boys restroom. He walked around, not really seeing. Then, suddenly, a memory came.

_**He could feel her hand on his skin. His breath hitched as he felt her weight on his body. He groaned as she kissed him.**_

**_"Ohhh, Lucas," Nicki moaned. "Lucas, Lucas, Lucas," she breathed._** Unable to stop himself, Lucas began to cry. _Man, I can't believe I was so stupid. Just because I messed things up_, he thought to himself. What had he been thinking? He should've just said 'no' and taken the chance. But he had been so scared that Brooke would find about him kissing Peyton. And somehow, Nicki had picked up on that. Just then, the door opened.

"Hey man, you've been in here a while. What's up?" Nathan asked.

"Dude, I'm fine," Lucas responded, wiping away his tears.

"Man, you cryin'?" Nathan asked.

"No. No, man. I'm not. Uh, come on. I don't wanna be late for class," Lucas replied. He began to pass him.

"Lucas," Nathan said.

"Nathan, as your older brother, I'm tellin' to back off," Lucas snapped. Then, he walked away. Nathan stared.

"It's only three months, man," he muttered before following him out.


	3. Secrets And Tricks

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Jody (1-2): I'm glad you like the story. Well, you're just gonna have to keep readin' to see what happens. Thanks. We'll see.

SOphiaVal3ntine: Yep. You're so right.

ShalBrenfan: Thanks. Glad I could oblige. Thanks. Here's more. You too.

Sandy Murray: Thanks. Glad you approve. Thanks. Glad you think so.

DISCLAIMER

One Tree Hill belongs to the CW. I only own the plot.

After school, Lucas stopped by his mom's cafe.

"Oh, hey, honey," Karen greeted.

"Hey, Mom," Lucas acknowledged.

"How are you doing?" Karen asked in concern.

"I'm fine, Mom," Lucas responded.

"Well, that's good. 'Cuz, you know, last night---" Karen began.

"Mom! Could we **not** talk about last night?" Lucas angrily interrupted.

"Hey! I don't care what your issues are, you do **not** use that tone with me," Karen responded. Lucas blew out a breath.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I just---I can't talk about it," he apologized. _If she knew...she'd never be able to look at me again_, he thought tearfully. Then he went to the counter, picked up several receipts, and took them to a table where he began sifting through them. Out of the corner of her eye, Karen saw Lucas' Uncle, Keith Scott, walk in and up to her.

"Hi, Keith," Karen greeted happily.

"Hey, Karen. Lucas," Keith responded, leaning against the counter. The boy just grunted. The man glanced at his nephew and back at his mother. _What's going on?_ he wondered to himself. "Hey, is Lucas is okay?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know. After he got back from Hayley's party, he just went to his room and started crying," Karen answered. _I just wish he'd talk to me. Lucas has never kept things from me before_, she thought to herself.

"Crying? Lucas?" Keith responded. _That doesn't make sense. Lucas is one of the strongest kids I know_, he silently puzzled.

"Yeah. He wouldn't tell me what was going on though," Karen confirmed.

"Let me try talkin' to him," Keith offered.

"Thanks, Keith," Karen said. Keith walked up to Lucas.

"Hey, Lucas," he greeted. The boy just grunted. "Uh...so, your mom said you were pretty upset last night," he continued. His nephew huffed. He didn't have time for this.

"I'm fine, okay?" he insisted. _Man, why can't he just leave me alone?_ he wondered. If people kept pressing it, he'd break down and tell them. And that was something he could never let happen.

"Lucas, if there's something---" Keith persisted.

"There's nothing going on!" Lucas interrupted, turning to his uncle angrily. _Man! Why can't he just leave me alone?_ he wondered hotly.

"Okay," Keith said in surprise.

"You know, why can't everybody just leave me alone?" Lucas wondered.

"Whoa, whoa. Lucas. Where's this coming from?" Keith wondered.

"You know what! Forget it! I don't even have to be here! In fact, I'm **out** of here!" Lucas shouted, shoving the papers to the floor and stood up.

"Lucas, hey," Keith said, blocking him. Why wasn't Lucas just talking to him?

"Get out of my way, Keith," Lucas demanded. He just---he didn't have time for this trash.

"Lucas, if Dan or Nathan's giving you a hard time we can---" Keith began to say.

"It's not about them!" Lucas shouted.

"Then what is it?" Keith asked.

"Nothing! Leave me alone!" Lucas yelled. He tried to pass, but Keith grabbed his arms.

"Look Luke, this attitude is unacceptable! Now tell me what's wrong!" Keith demanded.

"You know what, Keith? Why don't you just buzz off! 'Cuz I don't need this trash! I don't need any of it!" Lucas shouted, pushing the man away. He fell back against the counter and watched as his nephew stomped out of the cafe. Meanwhile, at his house, Jake Jegalski was just finishing feeding Jenny her bottle when there was a knock at his door.

"Daddy will be right back, Jenny," Jake promised. Then, he went to the door. "What are you doing here?" he demanded, stepping outside.

"Oh, relax, Jake. I just came to say I'll leave you and Jenny alone," Nicki said.

"What?" Jake asked in disbelief.

"Jake, you were right. I may be her mother biologically, but you were the one who's taken care of Jenny while I just fell apart," Nicki continued.

"Thank you, Nicki," Jake said. _I don't believe it. She's actually gonna leave us alone?_ he thought in amazement.

"No problem," Nickie responded. She turned away. "Besides, it's not like you're the only boy out there," she commented.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Your friend Lucas Scott is pretty cute," Nicki stated.

"What'd you do?" Jake questioned. Nicki let out a scoffing laugh. "Nicki, what did you do?" he demanded. She only laughed and walked away, leaving a speechless and concerned Jake looking out his door.


	4. Losing Control

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

AlexCurtis (ch 1): Thanks, I will.

Jody (ch 2-3): Just keep readin' and see what happens.

Mimifoxlove: Ask the creators and script writers. She sure could use it from what I've seen. Keep readin'. Thanks. Just keep readin' and see what happens.

Mjgchick: Glad you're into the story. Never saw that show. Wasn't really interested. I'm not really sure who I'm gonna have Luke tell yet. Btw, thanks for the tip. Fixed that chap. Well, just stay tuned.

SOphiaVal3ntine: Yeah, you're totally right. Yep.

Sandy Murray (2-3): Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough. Glad you approve. Thanks. Yeah. Exactly. Keep readin'.

Nemo123489: Thanks, sorry this took so long.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to the CW. I only own the plot.

The next morning, Jake maneuvered his way through the halls, trying to find Lucas. Then, he saw his friend.

"Lucas! Hey, Lucas!" Jake shouted. The other boy didn't answer. "LUCAS!" he yelled. He ran to the boy who was about to walk out of the halls.

"Hey, man. I've been callin' you," he commented.

"Well, I'm here now. What do you want?" the other teen asked.

"Nicki paid me a visit last night," Jake said.

"You and Jenny all right?" Lucas questioned in concern.

"She said she was gonna leave us alone," Jake told him.

"Hey, that's great, man," Lucas congratulated.

"Yeah, it is," Jake agreed.

"But?" Lucas asked.

"She made a comment about you. It sounded like she was up to something," Jake stated. _Wha---why'd she mention me to him?_ Lucas wondered.

"Luke, somethin' you wanna tell me?" Jake questioned.

"Nah, I---I wouldn't worry about it, man. It's probably just another one of her mind games," Lucas said nervously.

"You sure?" Jake checked.

"Yeah. I mean, who knows what she was thinkin', right?" Lucas questioned.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Jake agreed. However, he wasn't completely convinced. Lucas really seemed to be on edge about something, though he didn't know what. The bell rang and the two boys headed for class. Lucas' mind raced. He couldn't believe that Nicki had mentioned him to Jake. What was she trying to pull? He hadn't said anything, and he wasn't going to. Lucas sighed and walked away before Jake could press him further. Throughout the day, Lucas had trouble concentrating and reacted in confusion when asked a question. Even his basketball skills suffered. Haley groaned in disappointment as yet another basket bounced off the rim.

"Lucas!" Brian "Whitey" Durham exclaimed. "Where's your head? You're playin' like a chicken with its head cut off!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry, Coach. I've just got a lot goin' on," Lucas apologized.

"Well, sorry ain't gonna cut it if we lose next week's game," Whitey retorted. Lucas just scoffed. He didn't have time for this. It wasn't as if he didn't have more important things to worry about.

"You jerk," the boy said. "Has it ever occurred to you that some of us may have more important things on our minds than throwing metal balls through a stupid net?" he asked angrily.

"Hey! Think all you want about the game quietly, but don't you take that tone with me, you little punk!" Whitey yelled. Lucas shook his head and then angrily threw a ball at the coach.

"Hey, Luke! Where you goin'?" Nathan asked.

"Away from here," was the answer. _Not like you care anyway, jerk_, the blond-haired Scott thought. He just---he didn't need this. He just---he had to get away from everybody. If he didn't---he'd end up telling someone. And that just couldn't happen. He couldn't let it.

"Luke!" Lucas turned around in surprise at the voice.

"Haley," he said.

"I can't believe you just went postal on Whitey. What was **that** all about?" Hayley wondered.

"Nothin', Hales. It's just been a rough couple of days and I ended up takin' it out on Whitey," Lucas replied.

"What's going on?" Haley asked.

"Nothing important," Lucas lied.

"Luke, come on. It's me. I know when you're lying," Haley reminded him. Lucas stared at his best friend. Should he tell her? Would she even believe him? What if she lost her respect for him? What if she thought he was less of of a man?

"Luke...what is it?" Haley asked asked quietly.

"Haley, just---just leave it alone," Lucas said.

"No I won't just leave it alone! You're a total wreck!" Haley exclaimed.

"Haley, just trust me! I'm **fine**!" Lucas emphasized.

"Luke, you're not fine! Please just tell me what's going on," Haley implored.

"I---I can't. Okay," Lucas stammered.

"No it's **not** okay. Just---just tell me what's bothering you," Haley encouraged. She reached out to touch his arm comfortingly.

"Haley, will you just leave me alone?" Lucas screamed, lashing out. Haley grunted as she fell to the ground. Lucas panted and stared at her. Had he just---

"Hales, I'm---I'm sorry. I---I just can't---" his voice fell away and he ran off.


	5. Warning

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Mimifoxlove: Looks like you may be right. We'll see. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Jody: I take it you're enjoyin' this. Just keep readin'. Yes, he does.

Nemo123489: Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Sandy Murray: Yep. You're totally right. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

SOphiaVal3ntine: Yeah, I know what you mean. I've heard that. Sad but true. Now don't be too hard on Brooke, she doesn't know what Nicki did. Well, keep readin'.

DISCLAIMER

One Tree Hill belongs to the CW. I only own the plot.

After his altercation with Haley, Lucas ran to the River Court. He just had to be alone for a while. He needed time to think. And the Court had always been that place for him, even when he was little. He dribbled a ball that had been on the blacktop and threw it threw the net. Then, he sighed. He couldn't believe he had hit Haley. He had never hit her---or any other girl---before. Mom had taught him better. But he had just been---he'd been so scared and frustrated. He didn't want anybody finding out. He continued to shoot hoops for several minutes. All of a sudden, he heard clapping. Surprised, the boy turned around. His eyes darkened.

"Well, well, well. I never knew you were so good," Nicki commented.

"How did you know where to find me?" Luke wondered, dropping his basketball.

"Your mother. Such a helpful woman," Nicki smirked.

"What do you want?" Lucas questioned, choosing to ignore the comment.

"Just to make sure we still have our little agreement," Nicki replied.

"Relax. I haven't said anything to anyone," Lucas said dourly.

"Well, good. After all, I wouldn't want a reason to say anything to one of your little friends," Nicki stated.

"Oh, you mean like you mentioned me to Jake?" Lucas asked. _I **still** can't believe she did that_, he fumed silently.

"Oh, that? I was just assuring Jake I was leaving him and Jenny alone," Nicki smirked. "I mean, after all, why would I bother with **them** when I have **you**?" she queried, caressing a cheek. Lucas angrily knocked her hand down.

"Back off, Nicki. I mean it," he snarled.

"Oh, what's the matter, love?" she mocked.

"Don't be deluded, Nicki. We're not lovers," he snapped. "I only let you do what you did because you threatened to tell Brooke about me kissing Peyton," he continued.

"And I haven't said a word, baby," she said assuringly.

"Look, I gave you what you wanted. So just leave me, Jake, and Jenny alone. In fact, leave all of my friends alone," he snapped. _She already has me keeping her dirty little secret. I don't know what else she wants_, he thought to himself. With that, he turned and began to walk away. However, she followed him and grabbed his arm.

"Lucas," she said.

"I mean it, Nicki! Just leave us all alone!" Lucas yelled.

"Hey, keep it down. Voices carry you know," Nicki cautioned.

"You know what? I don't really care anymore, Nicki! You know, I **oughtta** tell them! Maybe then everyone would see what a skank you really are!" Lucas yelled. She slapped him.

"You listen to me, you little high school brat. I can take you down anytime I choose. All it takes is one word to Brooke. And after that...well, you get the idea," she threatened. Luke's Adam's apple wobbled. Man, what had been thinking? He couldn't afford to have Brooke find about his and Peyton's kiss. He and Brooke loved each other. He didn't want to mess things up. But he couldn't let Nicki control him anymore. Nicki smirked and caressed a cheek. She leaned forward so that her mouth was inches away from his ear.

"Our little secret...right, lover?" she whispered. Lucas let out a shaky sigh and nodded. She patted him on the cheek, then walked away. With a cry of rage, Lucas kicked the ball across the court. Then, he walked away. Little did he know, there had been a witness to the scene. The figure frowned and her eyes blazed with fury. Then, without a word, Haley walked out of the River Court.


	6. Breaking Down

DISCLAIMER

One Tree Hill belongs to the CW. I only own the plot.

When Lucas came into his mother's cafe, it was busier than he had ever seen.

"Wow. What's with the rush?" he wondered.

"There's been a run on the dinner specials", Karen responded.

"Oh. All right," Lucas said. Then, he went to the backroom. The boy was so intent on getting away from the noise that he didn't even realize Haley was heading his way until they bumped into each other. The tray she was carrying fell to the floor, causing the food to spread on the floor.

"Oh, gosh, Luke. I'm so sorry," she apologized.

"Watch where you're goin', huh? And clean up this mess," Lucas snapped.

"What bug crawled up **your** butt?" Haley asked. Lucas ignored her and continued towards the back exit. He just---he just wanted to be left alone. But on the other hand, a part of him wanted to tell someone what had happened. He just---he just wanted to let the truth out. Maybe then he could figure out what to do. Without warning, the memories came back. **_He felt Nicki position herself on top of him. There was some rustling, then a burst of pain. Lucas grunted._**

**_"Ssssh. Easy, Lucas. Just relax. Enjoy it," Nicki whispered._** **_He started to fight, but she held him at bay. _**

_**"Ohhhhhh, Lucas," she breathed.**_

"Lucas?" Haley's voice broght the teen out of his horrible reminder.

"Hales. Hey," he said nervously. _Great. I don't need this right now_, he thought to himself. "Shouldn't you be helpin' my mom?" he questioned.

"I'm on my break," was the response. "Lucas, what is going on with you? You're foul-tempered, yelling at everybody, dissin' basketball, not to mention that you shoved me," she reminded.

"I---I know, Hales. And I'm real sorry. I---I just have a lot of stuff to deal with right now," Lucas said.

"You mean Nicki?" Haley questioned. Lucas stared. How had she---

"I saw you two at the River Court. Looked pretty toxic," she commented.

"Haley. Haley, please. Don't---don't tell anybody what you saw. **Please**," Lucas begged, grabbing her arms.

"Lucas, wha---what is going on?" Haley asked.

"Hales, **please**. Just don't tell anybody," Lucas pleaded.

"What's going on between you and Nicki?" Haley asked.

"Nothing! Just leave it alone!" Lucas screamed.

"No, I'm not gonna just leave it alone!" Haley cried, breaking free. "You have to tell me what she did!" she continued.

"Nothing! How many times do I have to say it?" Lucas responded.

"Lucas! Just tell me what happened!" Haley yelled.

"She raped me!" Lucas screamed. Haley froze.

"What?" she asked.

"She raped me, Hales. That witch raped me," he said hoarsely. He began to cry and sank to the ground.

"Ohhhh. Ohhhh, Lucas," she softly said, kneeling in front of him. She enveloped him in a hug and made shushing noises.


	7. Letting Go

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

BrucasDreamerfan-aka Anna: Here's more. Glad you're enjoyin' the story.

Jason: Well, welcome aboard. Great to see ya. I promise to make it as realistic as possible. Hmm. Me too.

Jody (ch 5, 6): Here's more. Well, you'll just have to read on and see. Hmm. That's an idea. You'll just have to read on and see.

SOphiaVal3ntine: Good point. Yeah, I think I went a little AU in that respect, sorry I didn't clear it up. Totally. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Nrgirl90: Thanks. I will.

RedMagic: Yes, she does. But I don't think I'm gonna go that far.

AlexCurtis: Thanks.

Mjgchick: Well, it had to be done sooner or later. Me neither. Good point. People often underestimate the power of a good ramble. Sorry this isn't soon enough. Thanks.

Mimifoxlove: Hi. Me too.

Sandy Murray: Glad. Yes. Well, I just gotta think of somethin'.

Nemo123489: Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Midnight893: Yep.

DISCLAIMER

One Tree Hill belongs to the CW. I only own the plot. And I know Lucas is **really** out of character, but I'm trying to keep him in the mindset Nicki put him in.

Haley tried to wrap her mind what Lucas had just told her. Nicki had raped him? Finally, the boy was all cried.

"Hales, what am I gonna do?" Lucas wondered.

"You have to tell your mother," Haley stated.

"No! No I can't!" Lucas exclaimed, jumping up. His mind raced frantically. He didn't want anybody else knowing.

"Luke---" Haley began.

"A---as long as she's focused on **me**, she won't go after Jake or Jenny," Lucas interrupted with a stammer. Haley would understand that...wouldn't she?

"That's sweet, Luke, really...but Jake wouldn't want you to keep Nicki away from them. Not like this," Haley stated.

"I---I---just can't," Luke whispered.

"You have to. You can't continue like this. You just can't," Haley told him. _I have to make her understand. No one will ever look at me the same. They'll think that I'm weak. I don't want that_, Lucas thought anxiously. Haley just stared.

"Luke, I know you don't want to tell, but you have to. It's the only way you can get rid of her power," she said. Lucas blew out a breath.

"Okay," he agreed softly. "Let's just do this before I lose my nerve," he continued. Haley grabbed his arm and pulled him into the diner.

"Mrs. Scott, we need to talk," she declared.

"What is it, Haley?" Karen asked.

"Alone, Mom. Just the three of us," Lucas whispered.

"Lucas? Oh, my word. You're completely pale," Karen said in concern. She reached out to touch his shoulder, but he jerked away.

"Lucas?" Karen questioned worriedly.

"Uh---this way," Haley said, leading the two to a secluded corner.

"Haley, what's going on?" Karen asked.

"I'm, uh---I'm in trouble, Mom," Lucas stated.

"What is it? Brooke? Is she pregnant?" Karen questioned.

"No. It's---it's not like that," Lucas answered. _Oh, gosh. I---I can't do this. She'll never believe me_, he thought.

"Lucas, honey, what is it? You can tell me," his mother encouraged.

"I---I was---uh, I---uh---" Lucas nervously messed up his hair with his fingers. "I'm---I'm sorry for bothering you Mom. This was---this was a big mistake," he stammered. He began to run off, but Haley grabbed his arm.

"Uh, no. Stay," she said.

"Lucas, there's obviously something on your mind, and I'd really appreciate it if you'd just tell me," the woman said sternly, but with compassion.

"I, uh---" the boy inhaled and exhaled deeply. "I was raped, Mom," he confessed. Karen's breath caught. She couldn't breathe. It was like she had been punched in the gut. Her son, her baby, had been raped?

"Lucas, baby, what happened?" she asked.

"It---it---was at Nathan's party. There was this---**woman**---Nicki---there that I had met at a bar when Brooke and I were on the outs---and---" Lucas broke off with a pained grunt. "I tried to stop her, but---she was too quick and---" he began to cry. "I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't mean to. I swear I didn't. I tried to fight her, but---" Karen took her son in a hug.

"Ssssshhhhh. It's okay. It's gonna be okay, baby. Everything's gonna be okay. Mom's here. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere," she assured him.

"You---you mean you're not mad at me?" Lucas asked.

"For what? For being scared? Not knowing what to do or who to turn to? Lucas, what she did to you was **not** your fault," Karen said firmly. The boy's throat muscles constricted. _She believes me? She doesn't blame me? I'm---I'm not to blame?_ he thought to himself.

"So, what do we do now?" the boy questioned.

"We call the police, file a report," his mother responded.

"But then everyone in Tree Hill will know! I don't want that happening!" Lucas protested.

"I'm sure we can ask them to be very discreet," Karen soothed. Lucas turned to Haley, who nodded her agreement.

"Okay. Go ahead," he agreed. The trio went to a phone in the back, where Karen picked up the receiver and dialed a number.

"Tree Hill Police Department. How can I help you?" a man asked.

"My name is Karen Scott and I'd like to report a rape," she stated. As Karen gave the details that her son told her, Lucas moved closer to Haley who took him into a half hug. _Man, I can't believe this is really happening. She---she's not mad at me_, the boy thought to himself. He moved even closer to Haley and she turned her embrace into a full hug. He let out a sigh and put his head next to hers.


	8. Police Station

SHOUTOUTS/ANSWERS

Nemo123489: Glad you think so, sorry this isn't soon enough.

Mimifoxlove: Hi. Yeah, it was about time. Read on and see.

Sandy Murray: Thanks. Yeah, I was trying to be realistic. Hope I've done my job. Wow, I'm glad you think so. Well, of course not, I really don't think you could get over something like this all that quickly. Yeah, I like the angst too.

Jody: I take it you're enjoyin' the fic. Just be patient and keep readin' please.

DISCLAIMER

One Tree Hill belongs to the CW. I only own the plot. I'm not sure how long it takes to file a report, so if this is unrealistic, I apologize. I only own characters you don't recognize.

A couple of hours later, the three were at the police station, where Lucas had just finished telling an officer what had happened. He blew out a breath.

"Man. I can't believe I just told them," he sighed.

"You did the right thing, Luke. It had to be done," Haley said.

"What am I gonna do now? How do I even tell Brooke?" Lucas wondered. "I mean---**should** I tell Brooke? Would---would she even believe me? I---I mean---this---this type of thing---it---it---doesn't **happen** to a guy," he stammered, messing up his hair with his fingers.

"Ok, son, stop right there. Rape **can** happen to boys and it is **not** your fault," the officer told him.

"Then, why do I feel so dirty?" Lucas wondered.

"Because you had something taken from you. Something that the woman who attacked you had no right to take," the officer responded.

"What can we do now?" Karen wondered.

"Well, it won't be easy. The assualt happened two days and most of the evidence has been washed away," the officer replied.

"But you believe me?" Lucas checked.

"Absolutely," was the assurance. The boy exhaled sharply. _Man, I can't believe this is happening. I just---I don't know what to do_, he thought to himself. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening. What was he going to tell Brooke? Would she understand? Would she think less of him? And what about the rest of his friends? How was he going to explain this?

"Look, we have your information and we'll call you if we find out something. Why don't you just go home and get some rest?" the officer suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Karen agreed. "Come on, honey," she said softly. With that, she and the two teens walked out of the station. Lucas exhaled sharply and Haley put a comforting hand on his wrist.

"Thanks for being here, Hales," he said with a soft smile.

"Yeah. Anytime," she assured him. They walked to the parking lot in silence and then got into Karen's van. What no one knew was that Dan had been driving by when he saw the trio exiting. The man frowned. What in the world was going on? Was something wrong with Karen or Lucas? The man couldn't help the twinge of concern. He didn't really know Lucas' friend all that well, but this was his ex-girlfriend and her son. If something had happened to one of them, he wanted to know. He **deserved** to know. The man swiftly came to a decision and began following them. A few seconds later, a teen came into view from around the bend of the front entrance. He had been heading for the police station to see if there was anything he could legally do about his situation. However, when he had seen the Scotts, he had hidden, not wanting to intrude and had overheard Haley Lucas' small exchange. The boy frowned in worry and concern.

"Oh, Nicki," Jake murmured. "What'd you do?"


	9. Threats And Nightmares

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Sandy Murray: Glad you like it. Yep. Thanks. Hope this is soon enough.

Nemo123489: Thanks, I will. And to make up for the shortness in the last chap, I made this one **extra** long.

DISCLAIMER

Okay, first of all, I am **so** sorry for the shortness of the last chap. I promise that this one will be longer. All characters belong to the CW. I only own the plot. I checked the episode guide and realized that I had been spelling Nicki's name wrong, even though I had seen it this way in the closed caption. For the sake of continuity, I'll keep it as is and I'm making up her last name.

Later that night, Lucas sat at the kitchen table. For the most part, he appeared calm. However, a fidgeting leg belied this charade.

"Honey, I wish there was something I could do for you," his mother said.

"Just you being here is comfort enough," the boy told her. He blew out a breath.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I just---I just keep thinking---have **I** ever put any undue pressure on a girl? On Brooke? I mean, even unintentionally?" he wondered.

"No, honey. No. You're nothing like that witch," his mother reassured him.

"Man, I wouldn't want anybody to go through this trash. Not even my worst enemy," the teen said with a shake of his head. Then, he made a small noise of exhaustion and rubbed his eyes.

"Honey, it's been a long day. Why don't you try and get some sleep?" the woman suggested.

"Yeah, okay," Lucas agreed. Then, he went to his room. At his own house, Dan sat at a desk in his den, frowning thoughtfully, a drink in his right hand. He didn't know what his ex-girlfriend and her son were hiding. He had tried asking the officers, but they had claimed that they weren't able to tell him anything due to privacy laws.

"Oh, I'll find out what you and Lucas are up to, Karen. You can count on that," he said to the empty room. Then, he took a drink. Meanwhile, Jake had tracked Nicki down to a hotel in town and headed there, after leaving Jenny with his parents. The boy walked into the hotel lobbey.

"Hi. I'm looking for Nicki Mallone. Do you know what room she's staying in?" he asked. The clerk checked his records.

"Yes. Room 5," he confirmed.

"Thanks," the boy said. Then, he went in the direction indicated. He knocked on the door and it opened to reveal his former flame.

"Jake," she said in surprise. "What is it? Is Jenny okay?" she questioned.

"Stow the fake concern, Nicki," Jake snapped. "What did you do?" he asked.

"I---I don't know what you're talking about," Nicki stammered. Before she knew what had happened, she found herself pinned against a wall.

"What did you do to Lucas, Nicki?" Jake demanded.

"We just had a little fun," Nicki smirked.

"Dang it, Nicki! Why do you have to poisen everything you touch?" Jake wondered. "Wasn't ruining my life enough? You have to ruin all the guys in Tree Hill?" he seethed, shaking her.

"Jake...you're hurting me," the girl stated.

"You stay away from me, Jenny, and my friends, or I swear I'll put you through as much trash as you have me," he threatened. Then, he released her, spun on his heel, and stomped off. Back at his house, Lucas was caught in a nightmare.

_**Nicki's fingers played over his chest, traveling downward. She smiled when she felt the cool metal of of his jeans button.**_

_**"No. No way, Nicki," Lucas told her.**_

**_"All it takes is one word to Peyton," she reminded. She watched as he sighed and nodded dejectedly._** **_She chuckled and undid the button and pushed down her pants slightly. Then, she leaned forward so that their bodies were touching and kissed him._** **_She moaned happily._**

**_"Ohhh, Lucas. Lucas, Lucas, Lucas,"_** **_she breathed. She trailed a cheekbone with a finger. He groaned, but lay frozen._** **_Then, she moaned in ectasy_**.

Lucas jerked awake. He panted, as he tried to get his bearings. Then, he sighed in relief. He was safe, in his own bed. Then, he buried his face into his pillow, which muffled his sobs.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I know that during the rape, Lucas had shut his eyes. This was the only way I could think of to portray just exactly what Nicki had done.


	10. Confession

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Nemo123489: Thanks. Glad you're enjoyin' it.

Sandy Murray: Not **too** soon I hope. Glad you think so. Well, just a little. Hope this is soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

One Tree Hill belongs to the CW. I only own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

The next morning, Lucas awoke with a groan. He hadn't gotten any sleep. He had been plagued with nightmares all night.

"Lucas! Lucas, are you up?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, I'm up, Mom," Lucas answered, rubbing his face. He dragged himself out of bed and got dressed. Then, he went downstairs. To his surprise, his uncle was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Uncle Keith. Wha---what are you doing here?" the boy stammered.

"Lucas, your mom told me what happened," Keith stated.

"Wha---you wha---?" he turned to his mother. _Why would she do this?_ he wondered.

"He had to know, honey. He had to know," she told him. Lucas exhaled shakily.

"Oh, man," he moaned, dropping into a chair. _Now what am I gonna do?_ he wondered. He hadn't wanted Uncle Keith to find out. He didn't want anybody else to find out. He just---he just wanted to forget any of it had ever happened.

"Now, I understand the police have been called and they're looking into this," Keith stated.

"Yeah," Lucas confirmed quietly, looking at the floor.

"Hey. It's gonna be okay, kiddo," Keith assured.

"I wish everyone would just quit sayin' that," Lucas snapped, raising his eyes to glare at his uncle.

"Lucas, we only want---" Keith began.

"I don't care! I don't want anybody else knowing. So what happened to me---it stays in this house," Lucas insisted.

"Lucas," Karen said.

"It doesn't leave this house!" Lucas shouted. "We only talk to the few officers that already know, and we keep our mouths shut if anyone asks," he continued. Then, with angry gestures, he grabbed his things.

"I gotta go. I'm gonna be late for school," the teen snapped. Before either adult could reply, he stomped out the door and a car engine was heard pulling away.

"Oh, Keith. I don't know how to help him," Karen said in frustration.

"Just---just give it time, Karen. He's just trying to sort out his feelings," Keith comforted, putting his hands on her shoulders. The woman sighed and leaned into the man. At school, Lucas made a point to avoid his friends. He didn't want anybody talking to him. He stopped at his locker and put his books in, leaving the ones he needed in his backpack.

"Lucas!" Haley exclaimed. With a sigh of frustration, the boy turned around.

"What?" he asked.

"How's it going?" she questioned softly.

"She told Keith," he said.

"Well, maybe for the best---" she began.

"No! I don't want people finding out," he interrupted with a hiss.

"But Lucas---" Haley started to say.

"Haley, I don't mean to hurt you, but will you please leave me alone before I say something I regret?" Lucas interrupted.

"Yeah. Sure," Haley agreed. She put a comforting hand on his wrist and then walked off. Lucas adjusted his backpack on his shoulder and walked into his classroom just minutes before the first bell rang. In the class, the teacher talked, but Lucas hardly paid attention. His mind was too full of the previous nights' dreams. He shivered, almost feeling Nicki's touch again. Before he knew it, the bell had rung. Surprised, the boy jumped in his seat. Without a word, he exited the class. As the day wore on, Lucas found it harder and harder to ignore Haley and Jake's attempts to talk. At lunch, Jake cornered him in the hall.

"Jake, I don't have time for this," Lucas said.

"I know what Nicki did to you," Jake stated softly. Lucas' breath hitched.

"Jake, I---" he began.

"Why? Why would you let her do that to you?" Jake wondered.

"She said she'd leave you and Jenny alone," Lucas stated.

"Awww, Luke. You didn't have to do that. Not this way," Jake told him.

"That wasn't the only reason," Lucas told him.

"What else?" Jake wondered.

"I...kissed Peyton...and slept with Nicki," Lucas confessed.

"You did what?" Both boys turned around.

"Oh, boy," Lucas said. Brooke and Peyton stared at the blond-haired boy.

"You kissed Peyton?" Brooke questioned.

"You slept with Nicki?" Peyton asked at the same time. Lucas' chest tightened. It was like he couldn't breathe. Just how much had they overheard?


	11. Truth And Lies

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Mimifoxlove: No kidding. Thanks.

SOphiaVal3ntine: Keep readin'. Yep. Here's more.

Jody: Read on to find out. Like I said, keep reading.

RedMagic: We'll see. Thanks.

Sandy Murray: Thanks. Don't worry. I understand. Hope this is soon enough. Thanks. Yes, he is. Here's more. Down.

Nemo123489: Thanks. Here ya go. Thanks.

Potato92: Thanks.

DISCLAIMER

One Tree Hill belongs to CW. I only own the plot and characters you don't recognize. I know realistically the police would've visited Nicki earlier, but this is just the way it worked out.

"Brooke. Peyton," Lucas said nervously.

"You better start explaining yourself Lucas," Brooke snapped. "You cheated on me with my best friend?" she continued.

"And why would you even sleep with that witch?" Peyton wondered.

"Look, the kiss with Peyton---it---it shouldn't have happened. I know that," Lucas stammered. "And when I slept with Nicki---you and I were on the outs," he continued.

"And that makes it okay?" Brooke demanded.

"No. Of course not," Lucas told her. He exhaled. How was---how was he supposed to explain everything?

"Then what?" Peyton snapped.

"It's---really complicated," Lucas stammered.

"Then simplify it," Brooke angrily told him.

"Hey, come on. Give him a break," Jake interjected.

"Don't defend him!" Peyton cried.

"Hey, don't get mad at Jake! This isn't his fault!" Lucas declared.

"That's right. The only person to blame for all of this is Nicki," Jake agreed. Lucas looked to Jake wildly. Why had he said that?

"What does Nicki have to do with any of this?" Brooke wondered.

"N---nothing. Jake was---" Lucas stammered.

"Lucas, they deserve the truth," Jake said. Brooke and Peyton looked at their friend and instantly became concerned. Lucas was a pasty white and he looked like he was about to collapse.

"Luke, what is it? What's wrong?" Peyton asked.

"Hey, hey, hey. Just breathe, dude," Jake soothed.

"What is it? What's going on?" Brooke wondered.

"Nicki, she---she---uh---" Lucas' breathing became labored. He---he couldn't do this. He couldn't tell them what Nicki had done to him. He just couldn't. Telling Haley and his mother had been hard enough.

"She raped him," Jake stated. With a small exclamation of distress, Lucas turned to his friend.

"She **what**!?" Brooke and Peyton chorused.

"Lucas, is this true?" Peyton questioned. Lucas turned around to face the girls and then nodded silently.

"Oh, my gosh. Oh, Lucas," Peyton said.

"Hey boyfriend, do you want to talk about this?" Brooke questioned.

"I---oh, man. I just---I just feel sick. I just haven't felt like I can breathe," Lucas admitted.

"I can't even imagine," Brooke said.

"I just---I just don't know what to do anymore," Lucas said. Meanwhile, two officers walked up to the hotel room Nicki was staying in. One of the officers knocked on the door and it opened to reveal a striking woman with dark hair and striking cheekbones.

"Nicki Mallone?" an officer asked.

"Yes?" she questioned.

"May we come in? We'd like to ask you a few questions," the officer stated.

"What is this about?" Nicki wondered.

"A Lucas Scott has brought charges of rape against you," the officer stated.

"What? That's---the crazy," Nicki stammered.

"You wanna tell us your side of the story?" the second officer asked.

"I was invited to a party where Lucas and I ran into each other. We talked, went into the bedroom, made love," Nicki told them.

"Then why would he cry rape?" the officer wondered.

"He's a high school kid. He was probably afraid that his parents would find out," Nicki lied.

"I see. Would you mind coming down to the station for further questioning?" the officer requested.

"Of course. Anything to straighten this mess out," Nicki agreed. She grabbed her purse and followed them out. At the station, Nicki sat across from an officer and repeated her story of being invited to a party, running into Lucas, and having sex together. Two other officers watched from a one-way mirror.

"Ms. Mallone, do you make it a habit to have sexual relations with high school boys?" the officer questioned.

"No. But I thought Lucas was different. I didn't think he'd flip out," Nicki responded.

"She's stayin' pretty cool," the first officer noted.

"Yeah, but my gut says she's lyin'," his partner stated.

"Yeah. Mine too," he agreed. They stared at the woman who was talking quietly with their co-worker.


	12. At A Loss

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Linkie: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Lol. You got a point. Uh, it **is** different enough, right? Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Mimifoxlove: I'm glad you liked it. Maybe, maybe not.

Potato92: Thanks.

Sandy Murray: Yep.

Nemo123489: Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

AlexCurtis: Thanks. I'm not sure yet. Any suggestions? Not yet. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

SOphiaVal3ntine: Most likely not. I'm not quite sure yet.

DISCLAIMER

One Tree Hill belongs to the CW. I only own the plot.

That night, Lucas sat at the kitchen table, idly sifting through his food with a fork.

"Lucas, do you want to talk about it?" Karen asked.

"Hmm?" Lucas queried, looking up.

"Do you want to talk about all this?" Karen repeated. The boy shrugged and shook his head. Then, he blew out a breath. Just then, there was a knock at the door. With a confused expression, Karen walked to the door and opened it to reveal Keith.

"Keith," she said in surprise.

"Hi, Karen. Is it all right if I come in?" the man questioned.

"Of course," she responded, making room for him.

"How is he?" Keith questioned.

"Silent…distracted," Karen answered.

"Poor kid," Keith said softly.

"Keith, I'm worried. I don't know how to help him," Karen fretted.

"I think right now, the only thing we **can** do is be there for him," Keith stated. The young boy sighed and stirred his fork. He just didn't know what to do. Everything was so crazy. He wasn't sure if he could handle this. His eyes clouded and all he could see was Nicki. All he could feel were her hands all over him. Lucas shuddered. _Man, what a horrible feeling. I just---I hope nobody else ever has to go through this_, he thought to himself. His trance was broken when his mother walked up and took his plate.

"Hey!" he protested softly.

"Lucas, you're not even eating it," she pointed out.

"Hey, Kiddo. How you holdin' up?" Keith asked gently as he sat down. Lucas just shrugged. "Don't feel up to talkin', huh?" Keith asked again. Lucas shook his head. "That's okay. We can just sit here," he stated. Lucas stared at the table. Even though he didn't say it, he was grateful to Uncle Keith and his mother for being there for him. It made him feel safe. And that was a feeling that he desperately needed. It was a feeling that he loved. Karen stared at the two, who didn't say anything. She just---she didn't know how to help her son. She was his mother, but she didn't know how to help. Lucas seemed so…sad. So…**broken**. And she was at a loss as to how to help him.


	13. Late Night Worries

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Jody: Here's more. Lucas has a long way to go. Keep readin' and in time, all your questions will be answered.

Sandy Murray: Yeah. I've never been through that myself, so I can only hope that I'm doing this the proper justice. Here's more.

Nemo123489: Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

I'm convinced that the alerts have disappeared for good. One Tree Hill belongs to the CW. I only own the plot. Sorry this is so short, but I'm fighting a cold.

Later that night, Lucas tossed and turned in his bed, trying to stave off the images. He punched his pillow with a moan. _No_, he thought. He couldn't let the nightmares overwhelm him again. He didn't want to go through that pain again. He was sick of remembering. He just wanted everything to be over. He was tired of seeing her face in his nightmares.

**_"Lucas," Nicki said._** Lucas moaned and began to shake. He could almost feel her hands on him again.

_**"Lucas," Nicki whispered.**_

"Leave me alone," Lucas whimpered. He continued thrashing about on the bed. Then, with a gasp, his eyes flew open. _Great. Just great_, the boy angrily thought to himself. With a frustrated sigh, he threw the covers off and went into the kitchen where he got himself a glass of water. His eyes clouded and he ran a hand through his hair. He just didn't know what to do. Nicki was haunting his thoughts. He didn't know what to do about her. He hadn't heard anything from the police, so he didn't even know if they had talked to or even arrested her. He frowned. What if they ended up believing any lie that she told them? Lucas wasn't sure if he could handle it. And what about his mother? This had to be killing her. _How can I be doing this to her?_ he wondered. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything. Maybe he should've just pretended it had never happened. A creaking caused the boy to turn around.

"Mom," he said in surprise.

"Lucas, what are you doing up?" Karen wondered.

"Couldn't sleep," Lucas confessed. "Mom, did I do the right thing?" he continued.

"Lucas, of course you did," Karen assured him.

"But---you know, this could rip us apart. Maybe this was all a mistake," Lucas said.

"No, absolutely not," Karen responded.

"But with all the police attention---" Lucas began to say.

"Lucas, what she did to you was a crime. We can't just ignore that," Karen interrupted.

"What if **Dan** finds out?" Lucas wondered.

"If he finds out, he finds out. Don't let fear of that hold you back," Karen advised. Lucas nodded and threw her a weak smile.

"Thanks, Mom," he said. She enveloped her son into a hug. _Oh, honey. It'll be okay. I promise_, she thought to herself. She stared off into space, wishing she could just take all this pain and make it all go away.


	14. Take Down

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Mimifoxlove: Thanks. I think the problem's been fixed now.

Jody (ch 12): Oh, just keep on readin' and see what happens. So many questions, but you have to tune in.

Nemo123489 (ch 12): Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Sandy Murray (ch 12): Yes, it is. It **is** horrible, though I've thankfully never been in that situation. Hope this is long enough.

DISCLAIMER

One Tree Hill belongs to the CW. I only own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

The next morning, Luke awoke to loud rock music and let out a moan. _I don't wanna go to school_, he thought to himself. He was dead tired. After their long hug, Karen had sent Lucas back to bed. However, his sleep had been fitful. He had kept seeing Nicki in his dreams, had felt her hands all over him. He shuddered, trying to shake away the memories.

"Lucas! Are you up?" he heard his mother call over the noise.

"Yes!" Lucas responded, shutting off the alarm. Then, he got out bed, got dressed, and went downstairs. In the kitchen, Karen was making pancakes.

"Hungry?" she asked.

"Uh---not really, but I'll eat," he responded.

"Fair enough," she acknowledged. After the pancakes were finished cooking, the two sat down. Lucas ate in silence. He knew his mom wanted to help him, but he wasn't even sure she could. After all, if he couldn't deal with this himself, how could he expect someone else to help? Just then, there was a knock at the door. Curious, Karen stood up and walked to the door. To her surprise, it turned out to be the two officers that had interviewed him.

"What can I do for you?" she wondered.

"We talked to Nicki and she claims it was consensual," one said as they were let in.

"That's a lie!" Lucas exclaimed, jumping up.

"Did I say we believed her?" the officer queried.

"Then what are you doing here?" Karen asked.

"We have a way to catch her in the act, but we'll need your help," the officer stated.

"Absolutely not. I'm not allowing my son to be placed in danger," Karen declared.

"What would I have to do?" Lucas asked. The first officer outlined their idea.

"Keep in mind that you don't have to do this," he hastened to assure.

"No, it's fine. I'll do it," Lucas responded.

"Are you sure?" Karen questioned.

"Yeah," Lucas told her. Then, "Excuse me. I'm gonna be late for school." With that, he grabbed his things and walked out the door. During the day, Haley and Jake tried to talk to Lucas, but he continually blew them off.

"What's up with **him**?" Haley asked in frustration after being rebuffed for the umpteenth time.

"I don't know. Maybe the whole thing with Nicki is buggin' him more than he's lettin' on," Jake surmised.

"Must be," Haley sighed. _Oh, Lucas. Why won't you let us help?_ she wondered. That night, there was a game. Lucas blew out a nervous breath.

"You all right?" Karen asked.

"What if this doesn't work? What if she doesn't come?" Lucas worried.

"If this Nicki person is anything like you've told me, she will," Karen stated. Her son scanned the crowd.

"Well, **she**'**s** not here, but Dan **is**," he proclaimed ironically. Karen rolled her eyes. Figures. They were waiting for one devil and could only find the other. The whistle blew and the Ravens jogged out to the court. The whole first period was over before Karen finally saw the woman they were waiting for.

"What's **she** doing here?" Brooke muttered hatefully.

"Probably wants to spread around some **more** poison," Peyton replied in the same tone.

"That shouldn't be too hard," Brooke continued.

"And to top it off, that probably isn't even her natural hair color," Peyton said. The two girls giggled.

"Listen, about what happened between me and Lucas---" Peyton began to apologize.

"Forget it. That's in the past," Brooke interrupted. "Let's go, friend," she chirped. Laughing, the two rejoined their fellow Ravens on the court. Meanwhile, Nicki had caught up with Lucas.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas wondered.

"I just wanted to see you play," Nicki responded, leaning into him flirtatiously.

"Get away from me," Lucas snapped, pushing her back.

"Hey. You remember our deal, don't you?" Nicki reminded him.

"Brooke already knows. And from what I can tell, she and Peyton are still friends," Lucas said.

"That doesn't matter. I can still make your life miserable as well as Jake and Jenny's," Nicki smirked.

"Jake can take care of himself and Jenny," Lucas snapped.

"Hey, Scott! Quit yammerin' and get back on the field!" Whitey yelled. The boy kept his gaze locked with the woman in front of him. He just needed a little more time.

"In a second, Coach," Lucas acknowledged. _I just need a few more seconds and I think we've got her_, he thought to himself. "Look, if you wanna watch the game, I guess I can't stop you. But don't expect me to be happy about it, 'cuz you know what you did," he told her.

"What **we** did," Nicki corrected him. "We made love, Lucas. Okay, so you said 'no', but---" As soon as she said this, two plainclothes officers came up from the bleachers and walked up to her. Surprised and confused, everybody forgot about the game and turned to watch the unfolding events.

"Nicki Mallone, you're under arrest for the rape of Lucas Scott," the first officer announced. Dan felt his jaw drop. **Rape**? Lucas had been raped? The man turned his gaze to his oldest who was staring at them with an unreadable expression on his face. As she was led away, the officers continued reading the woman her rights. Whitey noticed the same expression. Though his face was mostly stoic, the man could sense that the boy was uncomfortable with all the attention.

"What's everybody looking at? This is a basketball game, not Barnum and Bailey's Circus," he barked, clapping his hands commandingly. The noise seemed to bring everybody out of their shocked trance and they resumed the game.

"Scott, you want to sit this one out?" Whitey asked quietly.

"I'm good," Lucas assured. Then, he ran out onto the court.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Just so you know, what I did was **not** entrapment. Though Lucas was working for the police, he didn't trick Nicki into saying or doing anything. And I ended it the way I did to pave the way for possible sequels---whether from me or someone else, I don't care. Although, if you **do** write a sequel, let me know so I can enjoy too. If you or someone you know is sexually assaulted, call RAINN's national hotline at 1-800-656-HOPE (4673).


End file.
